teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Demoman
The Demoman is the difficult-but-devestating master of explosives Team Fortress 2 Class #: 4 Category: Defense Health: 175 (Medium) Speed: Medium-slow Attack: Very High Defense: Medium Equipment: Grenade Launcher, Sticky Bomb Launcher, Bottle Special Abilities: All-Explosives Arsenal; Remote-Triggered Bombs; Bomb-Jumping. The Demoman is easily identified in Team Fortress 2 by his team-colored Explosive Ordenance Disposal (EOD) suit, skull-cap, and eyepatch. The Demoman is equipped with two grenade launchers: one which fires 'dumbfire' bouncing pipebomb-like explosives, and a second that fires spiny sticky bombs. His melee weapon appears to be a half-finished bottle of Scotch or Whiskey, which the Demoman calls his "Bottle o' Scrumpy". In the Valve promotional video, Meet the Demoman, the Demoman states that he is a "black, scottish cyclops" with a certain amount of despair. The Demoman can 'Bomb-Jump' in a way similar to the Soldier's Rocket Jump. A Demoman simply fires a Sticky Bomb into the ground, runs towards it, and just as they pass it, detonate it while jumping. If timed correctly, the resulting explosion will catapult the Demoman up and forward. Equipment * Grenade Launcher - A six-cylinder standard-issue grenade launcher which fires pill-shaped explosive charges. These charges blink brightly in the Demoman's team color, and explode on contact with an enemy or sentry gun, but only if it has not hit the ground or the wall prior to impact. If they do not explode on contact, they detonate automatically shortly after hitting the ground. * Sticky Bomb Launcher - A more compact, drum-fed launcher that fires spiny, team-colored 'Sticky Bombs'. As their name implies, the Sticky Bombs 'stick' to whatever surface they hit. (not including enemies or Engineer buildings) **Sticky Bombs - The Sticky Bombs themselves should be noted as a weapon because they do not explode automatically. Instead, they are remotely-triggered by pressing the 'Alt-Fire' key (Right-click on PC, Left Trigger on Xboxv 360, and primarily L2 on the PS3) These are designed for blocking key entry points, either by destroying enemies foolish enough to walk past/through them, or by forcing them to hesitate, buying the Demoman precious time for back-up to arrive. * Bottle - The Demoman's 'Scrumpy' bottle is usually reserved as a last-resort weapon, when their sticky bombs have been side-stepped and the enemy is too close to risk using the grenade launcher. On a critical hit, the bottle shatters, but aside from this, there is no benefit to breaking the Demoman's Bottle. Team Fortress Classic The demoman in Team Fortress Classic is slightly different from his TF2 counterpart... * The primary grenade launcher has a six round magazine, not a four round magazine. * The TFC Demoman's secondary weapon is a pipebomb launcher * The pipes do not stick to a surface and the launcher shares ammo with the regular grenade launcher. * In TFC the Demoman is given a single barrel shotgun for a support. The demoman still plays very similarly to a TF2 demoman despite these differences. The player can still pipe jump and is a useful area denial class. He is given 4 frag grenades and 2 MIRV grenades which explode once, and then again for extra damage. The Demo's pipes cna push firendly classes away (assuming friendly fire is off). This allows the Demoman to assist his teammates to reach high places. Category:Classes Category:Team_Fortress_Games